


He'd kill Him - A drabble against Deceit.

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: Virgil knew that it wasn't Patton. And since Deceit had revealed himself, Virgil had something to channel his anger into.





	He'd kill Him - A drabble against Deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just noticed how a majority of my earlier work had a focus on anger. I guess I just needed somewhere to vent.

He knew it was him.

Virgil knew that it was him.

He knew it wasn’t Patton.

After spending so much time with the ‘dark sides’ over the years, he knew that snake a mile away.

Deceit.

He felt dirty, tainted by the black words from the forked tongue of the devil. The lies, the flattery, the replacement.

He was angry.

How dare Deceit stand in Patton’s spot.

How dare Deceit stand where Patton belonged, where Patton would always be to calm him down. How dare Deceit try and imitate Patton, the best ray of sun in the world?

It wasn’t right. And even if he was once a ‘dark trait’, he wasn’t anymore. God forbid anyone else try to invade Thomas’s home.

 

He’d kill them all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Betrayed by the man in the Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973745) by [CielWritesShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit)




End file.
